


Shoes

by Peter164



Series: PWP [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Genderplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the door to find Steve standing in front of the mirror. He jumped and blushed bright red. He'd found a skirt, a pair of heels, and stockings that some girl had probably left at the apartment. The plain black fabric made his thin legs look like they went on forever, only ending in a pair of bright red, t-strap shoes. Bucky's breath caught in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

God was Bucky tired. All he wanted to do was sit and snuggle up with Steve and watch him draw. Well, actually if he was honest with himself he wanted to do a lot more than that. But Steve would never allow it. That didn't stop him from dreaming. Dreaming of those milky white tights spread wide open just for him. All tied up and begging for him. Imagining what his ass would look like all red from spanking. 

He had come home early today. He opened the door and set his keys on the counter. He didn't see Steve anywhere from a quick glance around the kitchen and living room. He was probably sitting in their bedroom drawing. Technically, it was Bucky's room, but Steve would get cold and curl in bed with him every night. It had become so regular that they just shared the bedroom now. 

He opened the door to find Steve standing in front of the mirror. He jumped and blushed bright red. He'd found a skirt, a pair of heels, and stockings that some girl had probably left at the apartment. The plain black fabric made his thin legs look like they went on forever, only ending in a pair of bright red, t-strap shoes. Bucky's breath caught in his throat. 

"I can explain." He squeaked out, "I was cleaning out the closet and found them and I got curious. I really didn't mean to-" 

"Beautiful dame like you doesn't need to explain." He didn't know why, but high heels had always gotten him excited. The way they made legs look. You walked differently, you moved a different way. It was perfectly seductive. 

"W-what?" Steve questioned. 

"They make you look like such a pretty little whore." Bucky walked over and put his hands on Steve's hips. 

"Bucky, you realize I'm a boy right? You can't just go around calling boys pretty whores." He protested. 

"Why not? Especially when you look good enough to fuck." Bucky whispered. Steve blushed even brighter red. 

"Bucky!" He gasped at the hand snaking it way downwards. Bucky massaged his ass gently. 

"What? It's true." He smirked in his ear, "I might not even bother with the bed. I could just bend you over right here. You would be able to watch yourself suck up my dick in the mirror." 

"What's gotten into you?" He breathed heavily. Bucky licked the shell of his ear, "Why are you suddenly so interested in me?" 

"I've always been interested in you." He admitted, "It's just that now, you decided to wear these fucking shoes. I can't help myself when a slut so graciously plops herself in front of me."

Steve let out a breathy moan as Bucky sucked on his ear lobe. He picked him up by his skinny little legs and dropped him on the bed. 

"Bucky, I don't know if this is a good idea." He said. He was pulling down on the front of his skirt to hide himself. 

"Why? Because we're both boys? Do you have any idea how many times I've have sex with boys?" He straddled his hips. 

"What?" Steve looked up at him. 

"Is that all it is? Because we won't get caught." He promised, "But the risk makes it feel so much better. Your blood pumps through your whole body and your heart races. You simultaneously want to stop right then and there, because it's risky, but it feels just too good to stop."

Steve shivered as Bucky muttered into his collarbone.

"I want to have sex with boys too." Steve told him. 

"The things I want to do to you." He bit down. Steve let out a quiet moan. 

"Tell me, Bucky. Tell me how you want to fuck me." He smiled. 

"I want to bend you over like the little bitch you are, and spank you until you can't stand. I'll keep your skirt on of course. I'll make you sit on my lap and take my fingers up your ass. I'll tie you to the headboard and pound into you until you're screaming. I'll leave you all hard, and you won't cum until I say so. Does that sound fun? Do you want to take my cock up your ass like a good little whore?"

Steve nodded ferociously. Bucky slammed his lips against Steve's, whose arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. He let his hands wander across his chest. Steve groaned and pushed himself up. Bucky's mouth was on his neck. He licked and bit and sucked so hard Steve trembled beneath him. 

"Can I call you daddy?" Steve panted out. 

"Only if you listen like you're my obedient little baby girl." Why not? He was open to anything in the bedroom. Bucky purred into his skin and rubbed his hands down his thighs. He nodded. Bucky bucked his hips forward, grinding their cocks together. Steve let out a breathy moan, his head tossed back. Only a few minutes of teasing and Steve was already hard. 

Bucky ran his fingertips lightly underneath his skirt. He rubbed rough circles into his skin and chuckled when he felt lace. 

"Really went all out, didn't we?" Bucky asked, "Did you try and hide it from daddy? Were you afraid he might find out?" 

Steve nodded. Bucky rubbed him through the fabric, making him groan. He slapped his ass, and Steve yelped. 

"Stop making noises. Or you'll get daddy arrested." He continued with the light grinding. Steve bit the back of his hand. Bucky's thumbs found their way to his hole through his panties making him mewl at the sensation. Bucky growled and bit down on his neck. He left indentations on his skin. He hissed in pain. 

"Do I have to gag you? Will that make you quiet?" He tugged on the blond hair beneath him. Steve panted as his back arched. His chest rose and fell with each frantic breath. He nodded as best he could with his hair held down. 

Bucky smiled and hooked his free hand in the hem of Steve's panties. He took his precious time working the fabric down his legs and over his shoes. Those weren't coming off. Steve was absolutely wrecked, and they were just starting. 

Bucky wadded them up into a ball and stuffed them into his mouth. He let go of his hair and rubbed Steve's arms, which were exposed from his rolled up sleeves. 

"Do you taste good?" He asked him. He nodded a little, "Maybe I should try some then."

He ran his fingers across the head of Steve's cock. He shivered at the contact. Bucky brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked. He hummed around his own skin.

"You taste so fucking delicious. I could just eat you up." He muttered. Steve nodded. Bucky bit at his collarbone making him moan around the makeshift gag. He tugged at Bucky's shirt, trying to get it off. Bucky sat up. He pulled Steve up with him and guided his fingers to the buttons. As the smaller boy worked in front of him, he rubbed the rough material over Steve's pale thighs. He tilted his head up to kiss Bucky. Who pulled the panties from his mouth and obliged. 

Once all the buttons had come undone, he quickly pulled his shirt off, but left Steve's on. It might end up unbuttoned, but it wasn't coming off. Steve ran his fingers through his hair. Bucky sucked his tongue into his mouth. Steve accidentally tugged on his hair in response. Bucky's knees turned to pudding. All he could think was more. Steve pulled back and apologized frantically. Bucky just dipped his head and sucked behind his ear. 

"Do that again." He whispered into his flesh. Steve experimentally pulled down on his hair. Bucky's breath hitched and he bit down on his ear to hold back his moan. He yanked a little harder and Bucky moaned quietly into his ear. He knocked them back over and abused his neck. Steve kept his fingers tangled tightly in Bucky's thick, dark hair, pulling to his heart's content. His groans got louder and needier. 

Bucky reluctantly made Steve let go. He sat back up and reached for the nightstand. He pulled out a jar full of lube. He sat back down and bent Steve over his lap. He pushed Steve's head down into the mattress and pulled the bottom of his skirt up.

He brought a hand down sharply on the exposed skin. He watched as milky white turned irritated red. Steve collapsed onto his elbows. 

"How much do you think you can take, babygirl?" Bucky asked. Normally he saved this for punishment only, but Steve seemed so excited when he said spankings that he couldn't help himself. 

"Uhm, is 10 okay daddy?" He asked. His thighs were quivering already. 

"I think you can take more than that. You're my big tough girl. Aren't you baby?" He said against Steve's neck. He nodded. 

"Is 15 okay?" He squirmed. 

"For now. Next time let's try for 20." Bucky said, letting a hint of disappointment drip into his voice. Steve whimpered, maybe at the fact he'd have to take more next time, or it could be that fact that there would be a next time at all. 

"Now that was one. Count out loud so I can hear you. We aren't stopping until I get to 15." He stated. Steve nodded again, bracing himself against the anticipated pain. Bucky landed a hand back on his ass, making him cry out. He waited for Steve to say the number two before smacking him again. 

Three. 

A harsh hit. He was becoming redder and redder. He was biting his lips. 

Four. 

Again. No way would he be comfortable sitting down for a while. 

Five. 

Steve was utterly wrecked. His legs were shaking and his lip was starting to bleed. And they were only a third of the way done. 

Six. Seven. 

Bucky raked his nails over the welted skin, making Steve's back arch. 

Eight. Nine. Ten. 

Steve needed more of a break between hits. He panted before letting out a whimper of a number. 

Eleven. Twelve. 

Steve was pushing back, like he was trying to push something deeper inside himself.

Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. 

Steve collapsed. His ass was red and welted up. He whimpered quietly as Bucky leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"I know we didn't talk about this, but if you ever want me to stop then scream something ridiculous. Okay? We can talk more about what that is after." Bucky left a gentle kiss on his neck. 

"Okay. I will." Steve assured him. 

"You're going to have to. That's the only way I'll know when I've gone too far." Bucky told him. Steve nodded to show he heard him, "You did so good, babygirl. I'm so proud of you. Now sit up so I can finger your ass."

He obeyed and straddled his hips happily, but not letting himself relax fully. Probably because every time he tried, he winced. Bucky smeared some lube over his fingers and massaged his entrance. Steve moaned at the new sensation. Slowly, he pushed one finger in. 

Steve's face scrunched up in discomfort. He rested his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. As soon as his quiet grunts turned to moans, Bucky slipped in another finger. He pumped slowly, working him open for the fun they'd soon have. He prodded around inside him, searching for the bundle of nerves that would bring him to his knees, in the metaphorical sense. Bucky had already succeeded literally. 

To try and get some semblance of an advantage, Steve suckled on Bucky's neck. Through his shaky breaths full of pleasure, he latched onto the soft skin. Steve sucked hard, breaking off to run his tongue along his skin. 

Bucky purred and leaned into him. He finally hit that special spot he was looking for, making Steve gasp and bite down on his neck. Bucky curled his fingers and made Steve collapse on top of him. Obviously he wasn't too concerned with the welts covering his ass. 

"I want a kiss from daddy." Steve panted, his knees were shaking again around his hips. Bucky used his free hand to pull at the back of Steve's neck and shove his tongue down his throat. Steve moaned against his lips, grinding down to get any friction he could find. He reached for the buttons on his shirt and did his best to work them open with his shaking hands. He managed to get the top two buttons open before Bucky pulled his fingers out and flipped them over in one fast movement. He had a hand gripping Steve's boney wrist behind his back, pinning him down on his knees with his face in the sheets. He whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"You only get to do what I give you permission to do, is that understood?" Bucky growled in his ear. 

"Yes, daddy. I understand." His breathing was heavy. 

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today, or else you're pretty little ass would have bruises all over it from getting punished. Instead, we'll do something a little different. Are going to be able to stay put without me holding you down?" Bucky growled in his ear. Steve shivered and nodded, "Tell me baby girl."

"I can stay put." He had to bite down on the sheets to keep from crying out. From pain or pleasure, no one was sure. 

"I knew you could be a good little girl." Bucky kissed the back of his neck and sat up. He walked over to the dresser and rummaged around in the drawers. He picked up a smooth metal toy and walked over to the mirror, grabbing the lube on the way. 

He picked the panties up off the floor and started to slick everything up. 

"Crawl to me, baby girl." He summoned him over. Steve's eyes widened at the command, "What are you waiting for?" 

"You want me to crawl?" Steve asked out of confusion. 

"You're my baby girl aren't you? Baby girls crawl to their daddies. I thought that with all your brain power you'd be able to figure that out." Bucky stood firm. Steve got on his hands and knees and obeyed his orders, kneeling in front of the mirror as he was told.

Bucky slipped the vibrator up inside him making him wince a little, and turned it on. Steve let out a moan and held himself up with his hands, not daring to touch himself without permission. Bucky shoved the panties back into his mouth to keep him quiet. He stepped in front of him. 

"Take my belt off." Bucky commanded. Steve lept to obey. His whole body shook with pleasure as he moaned in a near constant stream around the fabric jammed in his mouth. As soon as the belt was off of his hips, he walked back around and started wrapping up Steve's wrists behind his back. When he was satisfied with the constraints, he leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

"We have a few rules you need to follow." He muttered, "One, you have to stay in this position, no moving. Two, you have to watch yourself in the mirror. Three, you're not allowed to cum until I say it's okay. Four, I decide when you've been punished enough, which means no arguing. Nod if you agree."

Steve nodded frantically. He panted as he trembled on his knees. He stared at himself as he came undone. With each pulse, a fresh wave of shivers went down his spine. He knew he could push the gag out with his tongue if he really needed to. It wasn't against the rules, probably because Bucky knew he couldn't breathe well. But it was almost like he didn't want to. If he needed, he could push the panties out of his mouth and scream teddy bear stuffing to make everything stop. Bucky would give him a few quick jerks until he came all over himself, untie him, and cuddle with him in bed. But he was actually really enjoying himself. 

Bucky sat on the bed, watching Steve fall to pieces. His hair looked like a bird built a home there, his pupils were the size of quarters, with only a small ring of blue around them. He was desperately trying not to throw his head back, or grind into the floor, or bounce on the toy. He was straining against the belt, his tendons visible under his skin. 

Bucky crept up behind him, ghosting his lips over Steve's sickly white skin. He let his hot breath hit his neck and reveled in the satisfaction of shivers down his spine. The light buzz of the vibrator filled the air as Bucky purred against his neck. 

"You're so pretty like this, you know. I want to fucking devour you. My baby girl loves to play with her toys, doesn't she?" Bucky asked. He sucked in the scent of his hair and hummed over his skin, sending vibrations through his frail body. Steve nodded to answer his question. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, taking his time to touch and caress every inch of him. He couldn't do that and still keep his dominating demeanor. This was when he could shower Steve in all the love and affection he possessed. 

His skin wasn't soft, but it wasn't dry or rough either. It was somewhere in the middle. Bucky wanted to cover his entire body in kisses and hold him as close as he could until they turned into nothing but dust. He wanted to pick him up like his princess and be the best "daddy" he could be. He'd buy him everything he could possibly want, and more. And this was his moment to show him that. With careful pecks on overstimulated skin and gentle touches. Steve moaned around the cloth shoved in his mouth. His toes curled as he leaned into Bucky's touch. 

"Look how pretty you are, princess. Look at your tiny waist, I bet I could wrap my hands around you and touch my fingers together. And you're biting down on some of the most gorgeous set of lips I've ever seen. We should buy you some lipstick so you can look even prettier for me. You're so fucking perfect. It's maddening." Bucky whispered into his skin. Steve whimpered, his legs twitching. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, but it still clung to every curve of his body. Who cared if it was wrinkled and messy, it perfectly matched the rest of him. 

"I think you've been punished enough, baby girl." Bucky muttered into his ear. His tongue danced agonizingly close to the surface of his skin as he grabbed hold of the base of the toy and turned it off. He ordered Steve to sit up on his knees and slowly pulled it out of his body. A small mewl escaped through Steve's lips, he bit down on the cloth in his mouth to keep quiet. The vibrator was discarded as Bucky worked on unclasping the belt from around his wrists and pulling the underwear out of his mouth. Bucky sat on the bed with his legs just slightly spread. 

"Come to daddy." Bucky smirked a little watching Steve crawl on the floor like a baby. His black skirt flowed over his ass and swirled around his legs. His stockings made his legs look shiny, smooth, and free of imperfections left behind from a childhood of disease and illness. The seam running up the back of his legs. The shoes, only a couple inches high, still made each and every muscle slightly more defined. His calves, a single sloping line abruptly angling up into his thighs. Bending over, the lacy edge of his stockings ended just before the hem of his skirt. The smallest bit of pale skin was exposed between the gap, and Bucky wanted to make the little peek of flesh red and purple with bite marks and hickeys.

"Am I doing good, daddy?" Steve asked, panting. 

"You're doing so good, baby. Come up here with me." He tapped on the bed next to him. Steve did as he was told and waited for instruction. Bucky pulled him into his lap, kissing him surprisingly sweetly for what he'd been doing to him. Steve leaned into the kiss with a small moan. They were both dizzy with pleasure and affection for each other. They fell back on the bed, Steve smiling and humming into the kiss. 

Bucky's legs hung over the edge of the bed next to the mirror. He massaged Steve's ass under his skirt and muttered against his lips. 

"Up, baby girl. You're going to watch yourself ride my cock until I cum in your ass. And you are going to sit and hold onto your orgasm until I tell you otherwise." Bucky growled at him, "Now take my dick out and get it nice and slick for yourself."

"Yes, daddy." Steve nodded and grabbed the lube before turning around and unzipping Bucky's pants and beginning to layer on the slippery substance. He waited for Steve to get off his stomach before easing himself up. He peppered kisses along his neck as he eased himself down. Steve's face scrunched up in pain as he stretched around him. Bucky kept a hand on his hips to help him slide down. 

Once he was fully sitting in Bucky's lap, he slowly slipped up and back down. A few minutes of slow moving allowed Steve to adjust to the new accommodations. He moaned and rested his head back on Bucky's shoulder, threading his fingers through his hair. He bounced carefully, moving gently around him. Bucky stealthily tried prodding around, already finding the sweet bundle of nerves once made it very easy to find again. 

Steve groaned and tugged on Bucky's hair. His grip on his hips tightened and he bit down on his neck. He forced him to move a little faster than before. Hitting his prostate over and over again, relishing in the noises coming from Steve's plump lips. He sucked on his neck, doing his best not to whimper. Bucky was already shaking so much, but he just wanted Steve to pull his hair again.

"Pull my hair so fucking much, baby girl. It feels so good." He muttered against his neck, biting and sucking and leaving sloppy kisses. Steve tugged again on his thick hair, actually making him moan. The pace grew quicker and quicker until the room was full of the sound of skin against skin and moans. It smelled like sweat and sex. Bucky dug his blunt nails into Steve's hips, bruising them in the process. The rough fabric of his shirt rubbed deliciously over Bucky's bare chest. He watched their reflection in the mirror, Steve bouncing happily on his lap, back to Bucky's chest. Bucky could feel a knot of warmth budding behind his belly button. 

"Please fuck me harder, daddy." Steve begged, hot and needy. Bucky bit down on his ear. He started bucking his hips up to meet him half way. Steve was almost ripping hairs out of Bucky's scalp, but each time he did he was granted with a groan.

"Your pussy's so wet, baby girl. You get so wet for daddy, don't you? I bet you want to cum all over me. You'll clench around me and I'll fill you up with my cum. You want to fucking cum for me?" Bucky wasn't even sure what was coming out of his mouth at this point, but Steve was gobbling it up. 

"Please let me cum. Daddy, I want to cum all over the bed. I'm so wet for my daddy." Steve was getting louder and louder with each word. 

"Oh, baby girl. You're so fucking sexy. Cum for me, baby." He ordered. Steve spasmed as thick ropes of the sticky, clear white fluid shot all over the sheets. He moaned loudly as Bucky let him rode out his orgasm before pulling out his still hard cock. 

He pushed Steve to his knees. Steve took him in his small hands and started pumping. He kept a fast pace to help him along. He circled his thumb over the tip, making Bucky groan. 

"Can you cum on my face, daddy?" Steve asked. Bucky tightly gripped his hair and nodded fiercely. Steve opened his mouth as Bucky shot his load. He panted hard as he came down from his high. He only really hit Steve's mouth and chin, thankfully. He really didn't want to have to figure out how to get cum out of someone's eye. And he couldn't really asked anyone, because he'd go to jail for indecency. Steve licked the cum off his chin. 

Bucky laughed and grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor. He cleaned them both up, not being very particular. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and helped Steve do the same. He finished unbuttoning Steve's shirt to see a satiny looking, baby pink bra underneath. It fit him really well, in all honesty. He didn't fill it out obviously, but whoever it belonged to must've been pretty flat chested. Steve's face turned bright red. Bucky just smiled and kissed his chest, then his lips. He started taking it off, knowing it wasn't very comfortable. At least by how much the dames complained. 

"Actually, I kind of want to keep it on. I like it." He looked down at his lap. 

"Okay. You really like being a girl, don't you?" Bucky asked, combing through his hair. They sat on the bed, cuddled up with each other. 

"I really, really do." Steve told him. Bucky picked the panties off of the floor and handed them to him. 

"Well then, you'll be my very best girl. And I'll make sure to get you all kinds of things for you to wear. You could wear them under your clothes and no one would ever know." Bucky rubbed his arms, doing his best to comfort him. He gave Steve a kiss. 

"No, you don't need-"

"But I want to. My girl's got to have everything she could want. Now put your underwear back on and come take a nap with me." He told Steve. And that's exactly what he did. He took his skirt off and pulled his lacy panties on. He untucked his shoes and curled into Bucky. 

He trailed his hand down Steve's stocking covered leg, absolutely adoring the feeling of it. He kissed the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. 

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you." Bucky said, "I don't really know why I get that way."

"You weren't, I promise. I hope there might be a repeat sometime soon." He smiled. Bucky chuckled and fell asleep, with Steve not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was inspired by a) Sebastian Stan's love of heels, and b) my love of boys in skirts. Then I read [Best Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5993545/chapters/13771975) and it was awesome. It's kind of a similar idea, but it's great. Anyway, some elements ended up in this, so yeah.


End file.
